


seeds and pits

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Pushing Daisies
Genre: Drabble, Eating, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Fruit, Pie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 00:03:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8306162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Chuck and Olive consider the benefits of pies.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own 'Pushing Daisies' nor am I profiting off this.

"What pie do you reckon would make the best lipstick? Rhubarb could be sour, but keep unwanted kissers away." Olive examines a strawberry. "What about seeds or hairy fruits?" 

"Is there something wrong with appreciating seeds? I used to spit watermelon seeds at my neighbor boy from the window until my aunts bolted it." 

Chuck puckers her lips, deep purple juice leaking from the corners of her mouth as she launches a cherry pit. It bounces off the counter, rolling through a pile of flour and onto the floor. 

"What do you think about plums?" 

Chuck grins, tongue darting out to catch a trickle of juice as Olive holds up the bowl.

**Author's Note:**

> This is another one I cannot remember writing, but do not have enough shame to delete.


End file.
